Que tiene de malo encontrarse con una diosa en una dimension paralela?
by BlackMugetsuUBW03
Summary: Qué se supone debes hacer cuando encuentras a una chica exactamente igual a tu novia, pero rubia y te dice: "Tu alma me interesa, humano, así que, a partir de ahora eres mío.", pregúntale a Emiya Shirou, a él le pasó, aunque tampoco creo que sepa que debe hacer.
1. Encuentro

**Hola! Aquí BlackMugetsu, traigo una historia de dos de mis animes favoritos, me di cuenta de que los crossovers entre estos animes son muy escasos, y si no me equivoco, en español no hay ninguno, por eso me propuse hacer una historia cruzando estos dos animes. Admito que mi experiencia en la escritura es pobre, pero haré todo lo posible por traeros un trabajo por lo menos decente, para que asi puedan disfrutar de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Tanto Fate/Stay Night como DanMachi no me pertenecen, pertenecen a TYPE-MOON y a** **Fujino Ōmori respectivamente.**

* * *

Shirou Emiya contempló a la diosa que se paraba frente a él con una expresión complicada, tenía una mezcla rara de confusión, miedo, aprensión, curiosidad y muchos otros ingredientes raros.

"¿Disculpe?" Su voz salió mucho más confundida y tonta de lo que esperaba

"Ya escuchaste, tu alma me interesa, así que, a partir de ahora eres mío, deberías estar agradecido de que diga esto, no todos pueden presumir de que son propiedad de la gran diosa como yo." Dijo con una expresión arrogante, pero inesperadamente parecía más adorable que imponente, a pesar de ser una diosa.

Ah, así que es eso, por alguna razón, su suerte de rango **E-** ha hecho que quede en una dimensión paralela por culpa de Rin, donde por alguna extraña razón o por simple casualidad la era de los dioses no acabó y tan pronto como pone un pie en tierra aparece una diosa, que curiosamente, ese día, de todos los días, se tomaba el día libre del riguroso trabajo de regir el inframundo, y, por si no fuera poco, el lugar exacto donde cayó resulto ser el lugar en el cual la diosa también había ascendido desde el inframundo.

Por no decir que de todos los dioses, los del inframundo tienen mayor habilidad y experiencia al leer y comprender las almas.

A eso le agregas el hecho de que tu alma literalmente es un páramo lleno de todo tipo de cuchillas.

Y por último a una diosa con cara de tsundere capaz de leer almas a un nivel tan íntimo que hace que te sientas incomodo o incluso con miedo…

Y tienes como resultado una de las mayores migrañas de todas las dimensiones accesibles a través del Kaleidoscopio.

Aunque tampoco era una migraña tan grande como la que obtienes al intentar analizar Ea, pero cerca, no obstante.

Aun así, debe decir algo, para no incitar a la ira de un dios.

No quiere ser maldecido con más mala suerte, muchas gracias.

"¿Y por qué una diosa de tu grandeza se interesa en un alma tan lastimosa y pobre como la mía?" Preguntó, si hay algo que aprendió de vivir con nobles durante más de dos años es que siempre son ligeramente más agradables cuando los elogias y un poco y les hablas con respeto.

"¿Lastimosa y pobre? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tu alma es casi todo menos lastimosa y pobre, un campo infinito de hierba verde brillante con espadas pulidas y relucientes hasta donde el alcance del ojo puede ver, cada una esperando pacientemente a ser utilizada por su amo, es difícil sino imposible evitar ser cautivado por tal belleza, por eso me emociona!" Mientras hablaba su expresión paso de confusa a auténticamente animada.

Espera, espera, espera, esperaesperaesperaesperaespera, ¿Hierba verde? ¿Espadas pulidas y relucientes?

"Disculpe, pero hasta donde yo recuerdo mi alma era un páramo solitario con espadas oxidadas y olvidadas, sinceramente parecían lapidas, no coincide con lo que argumentas" Dijo genuinamente confundido.

Ella hizo una pausa, la sonrisa que tenía puesta cuando describía su Reality Marble se redujo un poco, mientras ponía la mano en el mentón haciendo expresión pensativa, efectivamente linda.

"Dijiste 'hasta donde recuerdo', no es así? Cuando fue eso?" Dijo como si casi encontrara la respuesta.

"Eso fue hace tres años" Respondió

"Heh, ahí está la respuesta, tu alma pudo haber cambiado mucho en esos tres años, el páramo desolado podría significar falta de propósito, o vacío, mientras que las espadas oxidadas podrían representar falta de cuidado, es decir, que no te cuidabas a ti mismo. Recuerdas algo que podría haberte cambiado?" Dijo

Algo que podría haberlo cambiado, algo que la dio un propósito, algo que llenó el vacío en su alma… ah

Una sonrisa cariñosa y con genuina felicidad apareció en su rostro.

Miró hacia arriba, al cielo, la vista ligeramente obstruida por los árboles que los rodeaban.

"Así que me has cambiado mucho, más de lo que me di cuenta de hecho, no es así, ¿Rin?"

Es verdad, la persona que ha llenado el vacío que había en su alma, y fue la única persona que ha introducido, con la sutileza de un ladrillo a cien kilómetros por hora claro está, en su cabeza el concepto de autovaloración fue, de hecho, Rin. Todo para alejarlo del camino que casi inevitablemente recorrería, el camino de matar uno para salvar a diez, diez para matar a mil y así, el camino que destrozo completamente a su yo alterno.

El camino que recorrió 'ese' hombre, que lo llevo a tal desesperación que incluso la idea de matar a su yo pasado para borrar su existencia parecía buena.

Ella se esforzó por cumplir la promesa a la representación de los ideales rotos, la promesa de alejarlo del camino de la autodestrucción.

Es más, se dio cuenta, de que cuando el hechizo parecía fallar y salirse de control, Rin tenía una expresión pasiva, casi neutra, algo raro para alguien que siempre mostraba al menos una emoción en su rostro.

Ahora se dio cuenta, Rin lo planeo todo, mandarlo en otra dimensión, para alejarlo de su destino, mientras cerraba su corazón para no romper en llanto y terminar vacilando.

Al ver la expresión que llevaba se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir (ineficazmente) la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en su rostro

"Oh mi, quien será esta Rin que ha hecho que tu alma misma cambie, parecen que eran muy cercanos entre sí"

El la miro por un momento, después dio una vuelta alrededor de ella mientras le daba una mirada analítica, como si hiciera Structural Grasp por cada centímetro recorrido

Ella se avergonzó por su mirada y usó se ocultó detrás de la capa rojo oscuro que tenía con ella, dejando solo su cara visible, su cara sonrojada.

"Q-q-que me miras, es incómodo, inapropiado e irrespetuoso mirar descaradamente a las personas" Dijo ligeramente perturbada

"Mirar en las profundidades del alma de las personas también es inapropiado e increíblemente irrespetuoso, no te quejes. Muy bien, observación completada, conclusión, te pareces a Rin, mucho." Dijo asintiendo sabiamente

Ella tosió en su puño, intentando recuperar la calma.

"Cambiando de tema, me presentaré, tienes que saber el nombre de tu nuevo dueño, después de todo. Mi nombre es Ereshkigal, hermana de Ishtar y gobernante a tiempo parcial del inframundo" Dijo con una pose dramática.

"Eres la hermana de la diosa que fue rechazada por Gilgamesh? ¿Además de ser la que venció a Ishtar misma siendo ella la diosa de la guerra? Asombroso" Dijo de asombrado por un momento antes de parecer curioso y confundido. "¿Y qué significa gobernante a tiempo parcial?"

Ella pareció un poco avergonzada por los elogios y murmuro cosas de que es porque estaba en su reino y en su reino era invencible y que no era justo y cosas así.

En respuesta a su segunda pregunta ella asumió una pose inquietantemente similar a la 'Pose de enseñanza n°3 de Rin Tohsaka', poniendo una mano en la cintura y la otra con el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba.

"Puede que no lo parezca, pero en realidad solo existe un inframundo, dirigido por varios dioses que se turnan entre sí, cada turno dura unos quinientos años, y entre los más destacados estamos yo, Hades y Plutón. Debido a los extensos turnos casi ninguno de los dioses del inframundo tiene una **Familia** , incluyéndome. Aunque mi caso es más porque nunca salía del inframundo" Ella termino.

"¿Familia?" Dijo confundido por el nuevo término.

Ella siguió explicando. "Una familia es un conjunto de aventureros guiados por un dios o una diosa, por supuesto, no dejamos a nuestra Familia desprotegida, por eso les damos nuestra **Falna,** es decir, nuestra bendición, con ella los aventureros pueden subir de nivel aumentando sus estadísticas y hacerse más fuertes para sobrevivir en la **Dungeon** "

Eso… es mucha información para procesar, saber que aún existen los dioses ya fue una gran noticia, pero saber que en lugar de jugar con los humanos como lo hacían en su mundo, los dioses de este mundo daban su bendición a los humanos.

Suspiro.

No le queda otra salida que, irónicamente, quedarse en este mundo, adaptarse si es posible, y de paso intentar ser un héroe lo más sanamente posible.

¿Pero por qué le contaba todo esto?

Ah, sí, supuestamente es propiedad de ella.

"Entonces, si soy de tu propiedad entonces tendría que ser parte de tu Familia, ¿verdad?"

"Así es, y por lo que escuché, cada familia debe pagar cierta cantidad de impuestos, por lo tanto, tendrás que trabajar, o ser aventurero, para mantenernos a ti y a mi" Dijo como si estuviera dictando una nueva ley.

O bien de verdad podría ser eso.

"Haa, que diosa tan despiadada tengo, reclamándome como su propiedad en el momento en que me ve y a los pocos minutos ya me está dando órdenes. Pero que se le va a hacer, tal es mi inevitable desgracia" Dijo de manera dramática.

Se permitió deleitarse por la expresión culpable en su rostro.

Si se preguntan cómo pueden deleitarse de tales expresiones sin ser Kotomine Kirei.

Solo recuerden que la cara de su diosa es idéntica a Tohsaka Rin, ahí tienen la respuesta.

"C-como sea, debemos ir a una ciudad llamada Orario, ahí se encuentra la torre **Babel,** ahí te registraremos como aventurero y te conseguiremos un equipo de novato."

Alto, ¿Un equipo de novato? ¿Para él?, él es su propia armería, gracias.

"No lo necesito, alma repleta de cuchillas ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo.

"Ah, casi lo olvido. Además, debo darte mi Falna, así podrás sobrevivir en la Dungeon" Lo vio asentir. "Muy bien, entonces, quítate la ropa." Dijo apuntándolo groseramente con su dedo

Silencio.

Silencio.

A partir de ese momento debería crearse un nuevo color solo para describir las mejillas de Ereshkigal.

"Eh?"

"¡N-n-n-no es lo que piensas! ¡Debes mostrarme tu espalda! ¡Solo tu espalda!" Grito en pánico.

El se preguntó por qué se estaba sonrojando y suspiró, lo está haciendo mucho últimamente.

Esta chica se parece demasiado a Rin.

Pero con pelo rubio.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y habló. "Sé que no es el mejor lugar pero necesito que te quites tus prendas superiores y te acuestes boca abajo."

El obedeció y se quitó la camiseta, ignorando la mirada poco sutil de la diosa al lado suyo.

Una vez en el suelo ella, para su incomodidad se sentó sobre él y se mordió el pulgar lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar sangre y dejar que gotee sobre su espalda, después murmuro unas palabras en un idioma que no reconoció. Sintió un raro hormigueo en la espalda que supuso era la Falna de la diosa y un ligero pulso de energía por todo su cuerpo.

Al activarse la Falna se pudieron apreciar sus estadísticas base. El verlas su diosa solo dijo

"Que es esto…"

¿Qué es qué?

Shirou, que estaba de espaldas no podía ver la expresión aturdida que tenía su diosa. Pero pensó que debía pasar algo.

"¿Diosa? ¿Algo malo?" Dijo confundido

Ella saco un pedazo de papel de quien sabe dónde y lo puso en su espalda, un breve destello de luz y las estadísticas de Shirou estaban impresas en el papel. Posteriormente se bajó de su espalda, para su alivio ya que tuvo demasiado de ese firme trasero, y se lo pasó para que lo lea:

 **Nombre** : Shirou Emiya

 **Nivel** **1**

 **Fuerza** : A-867

 **Resistencia** : B-745

 **Destreza** : S-939

 **Magia** : EX-999

"Mi diosa, ¿Hay algo malo con esto?" Preguntó confundido.

"No. No hay absolutamente nada de malo, quiero saber porque tus estadísticas son tan altas, en especial la Magia, ¿Y qué demonios es EX?"

"Es simple, por lo que veo el nivel más alto es S, EX es simplemente un rango que esta sobre el rango S." Resumió.

"¿Por qué es tan alto?" Preguntó confundida.

"Supongo que puede ser por mi Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works, es decir, ese campo lleno de espadas. Puedo manifestarlo en el mundo exterior superponiendo la realidad hasta que mi energía mágica se acabe o alguien con suficiente poder lo rompa, un dios, por ejemplo." Explico su magia. "También puedo hacerlo parcialmente proyectando armas individualmente o por grupos."

Eso fue… revelador y un poco aterrador, admitió. Podría sonar arrogante, pero la capacidad de imponer tu propio mundo sobre el mundo real era algo que solo los dioses deberían poseer, pero aquí esta ella, parada frente a un chico de poco más de veinte años que es capaz de hacer eso.

Y es parte de su Familia.

Quería acurrucarse en una esquina y a la vez hacer una danza de la victoria.

Pero ella era una diosa, así que no hizo tales cosas.

Pero volviendo al tema…

"No debes usarlo a menos que sea un caso de vida o muerte. No soy la diosa más sociable que hay, pero hasta yo sé que eso causará un revuelo entre los dioses, prométemelo Shirou." Dijo con la expresión más seria que pudo lograr.

"Eso es algo que ya tengo en cuenta, y si es posible siempre intento ocultar mi Reality Marble y hacerla pasar como una magia de proyección de alto nivel o algo así."

Era cierto, pero a la vez obvio, si vienes de un mundo en el cual la investigación de los Reality Marbles y poseer uno en sí mismo te hace ganar directamente una designación de sellado o un pase directo a una mesa de disección, es normal ocultarlo.

La razón por la cual los Reality Marbles están prohibidos es debido a que el propietario debe tener una percepción diferente o totalmente opuesta a la realidad. Por eso los Apóstoles Muertos tienen mayor probabilidad de desarrollar una Reality Marble.

Eso significa, en pocas palabras, estar distorsionado. Y en el pasado, muchos magos han intentado desarrollar una Reality Marble, distorsionándose a sí mismos, y de paso, volviéndolos locos, lo que conlleva a estar muy cerca de revelar la magia al público. Y para los magos, mantener la magia en secreto es una ley fundamental. Y el castigo por violar dicha ley por lo general es la muerte, tanto del mago como la del inocente o inocentes.

"Me alegra que lo entiendas, no quiero que el primer miembro de mi familia sea convertido en el juguete de unos dioses curiosos."

"Yo tampoco, solo pensar lo que puede pasarme me da escalofríos." Dijo estremeciéndose.

"Muy bien, con el tema ya cerrado, vayamos a Orario. Ahí podrás registrarte en el Gremio y comenzaras a ganar dinero para mantenernos."

"Si, si, ¿hacia qué dirección vamos, mi diosa?"

"¡No digas 'mi diosa'! ¡Es vergonzoso!" Dijo girando la cabeza hacia un lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

El, como casi siempre, fue increíblemente denso para notar tales cosas, por eso, el la miro como si le creciera otra cabeza.

"¿Por qué no? Eres mi diosa, ¿verdad? Además, no me respondiste, ¿hacia qué dirección debemos ir, mi diosa?"

Ella adopto una pose arrogante. "Hmph, es muy simple, debemos ir hacia-" Se congelo. "No sé, nunca he estado en el mundo mortal, no sé dónde estoy ni hacia donde debo ir." Admitió tímidamente.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza viniendo. "Entonces, ¿cómo llegaremos a Orario, mi diosa?"

Esa pregunta solo hizo que se viera aún más tímida. "No lo sé."

Si le preguntaras a Shirou Emiya que se puede decir acerca de convertirse repentinamente en propiedad de una diosa, probablemente te lo resuma en una sola frase.

"Maldita sea…"

* * *

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, díganme que les pareció y en que puedo mejorar para que así cada capitulo sea mejor que el anterior. Sigan y agreguen a favoritos, si quieren.**

 **Y aquí me despido.**

 **BlackMugetsu**


	2. Descanso y viaje

**Hola! Resucité, antes que nada, quiero agradecer por los reviews y favoritos que tuvo el primer capitulo, así como las personas que siguen esta historia. En cuanto a los reviews, los agradezco, me dieron consejos para mejorar, y a la vez me dieron motivación de seguir con esta idea, porque al parecer a la gente le gustó esta idea de Ereshkigal como diosa de Shirou. Y me alegra mucho ver que recibió apoyo.**

 **Y yo en cambio, les agradeceré de la única manera que puedo, con otro capitulo.**

 **Voy a dejar de atajarlos. Vamos con el capitulo**

* * *

Shirou caminaba al lado de su nueva propietaria, acababan de salir del bosque en el que estaban, afortunadamente el bosque en el que se encontraron ambos no era tan profundo, y fue fácil salir de él, después de eso fueron en una dirección aleatoria esperando encontrar algo de civilización.

Mientras caminaban Shirou se tomó la libertad de mirar a la diosa al lado suyo y luego a su entorno. Antes debido a las circunstancias no pudo analizar bien su alrededor, principalmente porque toda su atención estaba en la diosa con la que se encontró.

Y se parecía a Rin. Y si algo aprendió en sus años con ella, es que Rin odiaba ser ignorada, y las veces en las que era ignorada, específicamente por Shirou, el terminaba como conejillo de indias de algún experimento suyo, y ser un experimento de Rin es algo que no desearía a nadie.

Excepto por Gilgamesh, el bastardo se lo merecía.

En fin, por prestarle atención a todo lo que decía no pudo observar bien su apariencia, y ahora que lo hacía, admitió que era linda. Comenzando con el pelo rubio largo atado en dos coletas con cintas rojo oscuro y ojos rojos que parecían rubís de la mayor pureza, junto con un vestido corto negro con adornos dorados que se cruzaban en la zona de las caderas y un collar con una calavera dorada en el centro, y descendiendo de ella parte de una espina dorsal de oro que llegaba al estómago. Todo acompañado de una capa con capucha color rojo oscuro y adornos tejidos con hilos de oro. Solo usaba medias en una pierna, la media llegaba a medio muslo y zapatos chapados en oro.

Al volver la mirada hacia su entorno, Shirou no pudo evitar admitir que de verdad fue enviado a un mundo de fantasía. Poco después de salir del bosque ambos pudieron encontrar un camino que con suerte los llevaría a una ciudad cercana y así averiguar la ubicación de Orario. A cada lado del camino podía ver colinas y más colinas de hierba totalmente verde hasta donde llegaba la vista.

"Estoy cansada~". Giró su cabeza para ver a su diosa, que tenía una expresión de angustia. "Mis pies me duelen~". Siguió quejándose. "Deberíamos descansar, Shirou"

Decidió tener piedad de su diosa, llevaban como tres horas caminando, deduciéndolo con la posición del sol, ahora eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, comenzaron a caminar más o menos desde el mediodía.

"Está bien, nos quedaremos en aquella colina a descansar. Ya llevamos tres horas caminando." Señaló una colina al azar. Su diosa puso una cara de alivio y fue caminando lentamente, el la siguió y ambos se sentaron.

"Nos queda aproximadamente tres horas antes de que anochezca, tenemos dos opciones, o apresuramos el paso para intentar encontrar un pueblo para descansar, o bien, intentamos preparar una especie de campamento para pasar la noche. Sinceramente, prefiero apresurar el paso para encontrar una posada o algo así y no dormir en el exterior, a juzgar por la temperatura y la corta duración del día, diría que es invierno, y todos sabemos que hace más frío y la luz diurna dura poco." Él explicó sus puntos con argumentos convincentes, mientras su diosa tenía una apariencia contemplativa, aparentemente decidiendo que hacer.

"Sería bueno encontrar una posada para pasar la noche, pero no tenemos dinero, y estoy cansada. Al entrar al plano mortal, el poder de los dioses queda sellado, lo que nos hace más débiles, casi como un humano normal, pero conservando algunas de nuestras habilidades, los dioses herreros aún serán buenos moldeando metal, los dioses de la caza todavía podrán usar armas como el arco y la lanza con maestría, o las diosas de la belleza aun podrán cautivar los corazones de los mortales y algunos inmortales solo con su apariencia. Podemos deshacer el sello con facilidad, pero los dioses lo consideran como un tabú. Y soy una diosa que aprecia las reglas." Dijo con una expresión de conflicto.

"Podría cargarte." Dijo simplemente. "Así no te cansarás, y mi novia me decía que tenía una gran resistencia, pero por alguna razón se veía avergonzada al decir eso." Su rostro fue formando una expresión confundida y pensativa al final.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. ¿Acaso es un idiota? "No te preocupes por mí, déjame descansar unos minutos. Después podremos continuar durante un par de horas. Si tenemos suerte encontraremos alguna posada para pasar la noche."

Caminaron durante cuatro horas y media antes de encontrar un pequeño pueblo, había un cartel en la entrada al pueblo que decía 'Plumbum Town', estaba escrito en un idioma totalmente diferente, era como una versión retorcida del alfabeto latino, pero aun así no tuvo problemas para leerlo. Probablemente algo de haber recibido el Falna. Miro detrás de su hombro a la diosa que estaba sobre su espalda. Al final, ella terminó cansándose y aceptó a regañadientes ser cargada.

"Lo ves, mi diosa, llegamos, te dije que lo lograríamos." Durante el viaje, ella dijo varias veces que pararan, al parecer porque estaba avergonzada y un poco incomoda.

"¡C-cállate y bájame!" Aún está incomoda.

"Si, si, vamos. La bajo lentamente, para que no se caiga. Al bajar, dio un par de pasos para ponerse al lado suyo, pero al dar el segundo paso tropezó con una roca haciéndola tambalearse, él, actuando por reflejo la sostuvo por la cintura. "Ten cuidado, no queremos que te lastimes, ¿verdad?"

Ella, aun siendo sostenida se volvió para mirarlo. No pudo evitar mirar sus ojos, tan dorados, ¿Siempre fueron así de profundos?

"¿Estas bien?" La cara que ella puso debe haber sido extraña. Porque pudo ver un pequeño destello de preocupación en sus ojos, suficiente para sacarla de su ensueño. Se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que lo estaba mirando todo este tiempo.

Maldita sea, ¡ella es una diosa, no una colegiala! Debe comportarse como lo que es.

Tosió en su puño. "S-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes."

Él sonrió ligeramente, y dirigió su vista hacia el pueblo. "Deberíamos entrar, falta poco para el anochecer, y debemos obtener un par de habitaciones si no queremos pasar la noche al aire libre."

Echó un vistazo a los alrededores del pueblo, de planicies de pasto verde pasaron a ser cadenas montañosas, Plumbum Town estaba en medio de dos montañas, aproximadamente de ochocientos metros cada una más o menos. También podía ver algunos agujeros parecidos a cuevas a los costados de las montañas, caminos con rieles para vagonetas y algunos trabajadores saliendo de dichas cuevas.

Huh. Un pueblo minero, al parecer.

Caminaron por lo que se podría considerar el camino principal del pueblo, que cruzaba todo el pueblo, dividiéndolo en dos. Atrajeron unas cuantas miradas, o más bien, la diosa al lado suyo las atrajo. Era hermosa por derecho propio, y además su ropa era muy ornamentada. A diferencia de él, que llevaba su clásica remera de mangas largas azul y blanco y unos jeans azules, que se podrían considerar normal incluso en otros mundos.

Ella atraía muchas miradas, en su mayoría de hombres, que posteriormente eran regañados por sus esposas, o algunas mujeres, aunque algunas miradas eran para él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su diosa encogerse un poco. Así que era un poco tímida.

Así que tomó la decisión más razonable (para él), un acto que para él no tendría mucho significado.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, obteniendo un pequeño chillido de sorpresa.

"¿Q-q-q-que haces?" Susurró con fuerza, con un sonrojo que alcanzaba sus orejas.

"No te gustan las miradas, ¿verdad? Si fingimos ser novios, dejarán de prestarnos atención." Susurró. "Además, tenemos que conseguirte otro tipo de ropa."

"¿Qué clase de lógica es esa, idiota? Pero lo acepto, deberías sentirte honrado de que te permita fingir ser mi novio." Su declaración tenía la intención de parecer un poco más pomposo u ostentoso, pero el efecto fue arruinado por el sonrojo que aún estaba en su cara, pero retrocedió a las mejillas. "¿Y qué hay de malo con mi ropa?"

"Es una de las razones por la que te miran. Destaca demasiado. Buscaremos algún lugar para conseguirte ropa, y si no encontramos nada esperaremos al pueblo siguiente." Habló. "Aunque admito que es un poco lindo." Admitió.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar.

* * *

Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar a la posada más cercana, pidieron algunas instrucciones aquí y allá, desafortunadamente, no pudieron encontrar ninguna tienda de ropa, ya que era un pueblo minero, no una ciudad turística. Lo más cercano a la ropa que encontraron fue ropa de trabajo, incluidos cascos con lámparas.

Se pararon frente a la posada, tenía unos cinco pisos y estaba construida con piedra y ladrillos.

Entraron y se encontraron con un hombre, de unos cuarenta años, con la barba recortada, algunas canas por su pelo y un comienzo de calvicie.

"Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la posada Aurum. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?" El hombre habló con una voz no muy aguda para ser irritante y a la vez no demasiado grave para ser intimidante.

"Buenas noches a ti también, estamos buscando un par de habitaciones para hospedarnos durante una noche." Shirou habló calmadamente. Como si esto ya le hubiera pasado unas cuantas veces.

Y le pasó.

Cuando estaba en la Torre del Reloj con Rin, solía hacer misiones como Enforcer para la Asociación de Magos, o simplemente haciéndolo viajando por el mundo para ayudar a la gente. En algunas misiones Rin lo acompañaba, viajaban juntos y ayudaban a la gente juntos. Incluso, durante uno de esos viajes, encontraron la ciudad perdida de Uruk, donde reinaba Gilgamesh, también encontraron su trono, donde se sacaron algunas fotos con Shirou sentado haciendo una pose arrogante y Rin sentada en su regazo, todas esas fotos estaban en el apartamento que compartían en Londres. Por desgracia las perdió todas al venir a este mundo.

"Bueno…lamentablemente, sólo tenemos una habitación, y solo tiene una cama, ya que algunos mineros que trabajan en este pueblo son solteros, se quedan aquí en la posada, y llenan la mayoría de las habitaciones, ¿aún así están de acuerdo?" Dijo con una mirada de disculpa.

"Creo que estará bien." Declaró sin prestar atención a su acompañante que quería protestar. "¿Cuánto cuesta?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a activar uno de sus circuitos mágicos.

"Esa habitación cuesta 3.000 valis por noche."

"Por desgracia, no tengo dinero. **¿Podrías darnos la habitación gratis por esta noche?"** Preguntó, cargando su voz con un sutil hechizo de hipnosis que aprendió de Rin.

El hombre adquirió una mirada vidriosa antes de hablar con una voz plana. "No creo que haya problema, es la habitación 27." Le pasó una llave atada a un llavero de madera con el número 27 grabado en él. "Que tengan buenas noches."

Shirou asintió como agradecimiento y tomo rápidamente la mano de Ereshkigal y la arrastró con él.

"¿Que fue eso?" Preguntó ella una vez que entraron en la habitación. Había una cama de tamaño matrimonial, en la habitación también había, por una razón extraña, un sofá, un tocador, un armario, y una puerta que presumiblemente llevaba a un baño. Ella ya se había quitado su capa, y la dejó colgando en un perchero que había encontrado y se había deslizado debajo de las gruesas mantas poco después

"Fue solo un pequeño hechizo de hipnosis, simplemente lo impulsé a aceptar más que hipnotizarlo completamente. Aunque no es mi especialidad, por eso me apresuré por si se daba cuenta de que lo hipnoticé." Explicó. Adoptó una mirada pensativa antes de asentir con decisión. "Dormiré en el sofá, puedes tener la cama, puedes despertarme si ocurre algo, aunque lo dudo." Dijo recogiendo una manta del armario y caminando al sofá antes de quitarse los calzados y acostarse.

La diosa puso una mirada culpable mientras lo miraba acurrucarse en el sofá, intentando preservar su calor, las mantas extra que estaban en el armario estaban para el caso en el que las mantas que habían por defecto en la cama eran demasiado calientes, pero ya que estaban en invierno hacia más frio de lo habitual, las finas mantas que usaba Shirou no eran suficientes.

"Shirou." Lo llamó, no podría perdonarse si el primer miembro de su familia pasaba frío y ella podía haberlo evitado, así que hizo el esfuerzo exitoso de contener el sonrojo que quería salir a la luz. "Ven aquí, tendrás frio, y la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, no tienes por qué dormir en el sofá." Shirou abrió los ojos y la miró como si le preguntara si estaba bien, ella desvió la mirada y asintió. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que él se levantaba y se acostaba de espaldas con ella.

Shirou sinceramente se sentía cansado, todo el asunto de haber sido transportado a otra dimensión le quitó mucha energía solo asimilándolo, admitía que se sentía un poco abrumado. Además, había abandonado muchas cosas y muchas personas de su mundo natal, Rin, Sakura, Luvia, Fuji-nee, Issei, Mitsuzuri…

Diablos, incluso Shinji, aunque fuera un bastardo.

Pero no puede estancarse.

Rin lo golpearía si se enterara de que hizo eso.

En un mundo de fantasía, donde los aventureros son comunes, donde los dioses nunca dejaron de existir…

En un mundo donde convertirse en héroe no significa necesariamente abandonar lo que amas y vivir solo…

Tal vez este mundo valga la pena…

Por Rin, por Sakura, por Kiritsugu, incluso por el bastardo de Archer…

En este mundo…

Quizá ser un héroe no estaría mal…

Y con esos pensamientos Shirou Emiya quedó profundamente dormido…

Abrazando inconscientemente a la figura al lado suyo.

* * *

Shirou abrió lentamente los ojos, la mente aún nublada. En su estado semidormido pudo sentir a la persona que se acurrucaba contra él mientras lo abrazaba.

" _Es solo Rin."_. Pensó, Rin siempre se acurrucaba con él, en especial cuando hacía frío. Así que instintivamente abrazó con un brazo el cuerpo que descansaba con él. Con los ojos nublados pudo ver la cabeza de Rin es su pecho, mientras su cabello rubio caía detrás de ella como un cascada…

Espera…

¿Rin tenía pelo rubio?

De repente, todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a él, sacándolo de su estado brumoso y despertándolo completamente.

Como una maquina oxidada, movió su cabeza para ver completamente a su diosa, lo estaba abrazando por la cintura, estaba usando su pecho como almohada. Tenía una aire pacifico en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa.

Se veía aterradoramente linda.

Shirou se puso rígido.

Espera. Debe tomar esto con calma, o todo empeorará.

Piensa, Shirou, piensa.

Si tiene suerte, ella, al igual que Rin, dormirá como una roca, y será como un zombi cuando despierte, y ni siquiera registrará su existencia hasta que esté medianamente despierta.

Pero si no tiene suerte…

Se abstuvo de seguir con esa línea de pensamiento.

Echó un vistazo al reloj que no vio la noche anterior, colgaba por encima de la puerta, y la cama estaba frente a la puerta, por lo que no tenía que mover su cabeza para ver el reloj. Marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, y afuera aún estaba oscuro.

Así que decidió dormir más.

Y si su diosa se despertaba y se daba cuenta de su posición ella no lo culparía, porque estaba durmiendo.

Eso esperaba.

* * *

Ereshkigal era la gobernante del inframundo, por lo tanto, siempre estaba sola cuidando de las almas de los difuntos, encerrándolos en jaulas. Por eso ella siempre fue una diosa solitaria, y, aunque estaba rodeada de almas, las almas no podían ser una compañía decente. Los demás dioses del inframundo tampoco estaban con ella, ya que el inframundo no es un lugar del todo agradable y los dioses aprovechaban estar fuera de turno para escapar temporalmente del inframundo. Tampoco necesitaba dormir, en su dominio, el inframundo, ella era técnicamente invencible, razón por la cual pudo vencer relativamente fácil a su hermana, Ishtar, cuando ésta fue al inframundo. Además de ser casi invencible, ella tampoco necesitaba comer ni dormir. Por lo cual ella era relativamente ajena a la sensación de dormir, y al hacerlo por primera vez, durmió como una roca.

Es más o menos como beber alcohol por primera vez, los efectos son más fuertes y te embriagas más rápido.

Haber salido del inframundo y haber adquirido compañía en forma del primer miembro de su familia la emocionó, ya no estaría sola, y podría experimentar los placeres de la vida que sus compañeros dioses tanto hablaban.

Quizá esa fue la razón por la que ofreció a Shirou dormir con ella, Shirou era una compañía agradable, era modesto, se preocupaba por ella y era amable casi todo el tiempo. Físicamente tampoco estaba mal, ella sintió los músculos de su espalda cuando era cargada, y no se veía mal con su pelo rojo fuego y ojos de color oro, ojos que eran tan hermosos y le traían una sensación extraña…

Espera.

¿Porque ella estaba pensando así del miembro de su familia?

E-ella solo estaba pensando eso porque debe estar atenta con otras diosas que buscaran a Shirou, tanto por su magia y su apariencia.

Si. Eso es.

No es en lo absoluto porque no le gustaban las miradas que recibía Shirou del sexo opuesto.

Obvio no.

En fin, siendo cargada también sintió algo nuevo.

Calor.

La cálida sensación del contacto con otra persona.

Por eso, cuando dormía, inconscientemente procuró llegar al calor que ella anhelaba, y cuando llegó a él, se aferró.

Por eso abrazó a Shirou mientras dormía…

Todo lo anterior lo pensó mientras estaba en un estado semiconsciente.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Shirou, y que él la abrazaba, ella volvió inmediatamente al estado de conciencia.

Sintió que todo su rostro casi se incendiaba, pero no lo soltó ni se movió de su lugar, porque despertaría a Shirou, y eso daría lugar a una situación muy incómoda.

Pero ahora estaba muy cómoda, sinceramente no quería salir de esa posición.

Escuchó un pequeño quejido de la persona al lado suyo y se alarmó. ¿Iba a despertar? Si se despertaba ella no podría verlo a la cara en los próximos cien años.

Afortunadamente, en lugar de despertar, él la abrazó más cerca de él, girando ligeramente, cambiando la posición en la que estaban, ahora se podría decir que estaban cara a cara, más o menos, pero ella ahora descansaba su cabeza contra su clavícula en lugar de su pecho.

Ella sintió calor de nuevo, un calor cómodo, así que finalmente decidió seguir durmiendo.

Y se acurrucó más cerca de el con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Shirou se despertó más tarde, un vistazo rápido al reloj que colgaba le dijo que eran las siete de la mañana. El sol ya había salido. Sentía a su diosa acurrucarse contra él, parecía que aun dormía profundamente, así que lentamente y con mucho cuidado se deslizó fuera de las mantas que los cubrían. Al bajar se encontró con el posadero que los atendió la otra vez, estaba limpiando la recepción de la posada. Hizo una pausa para saludarlo

"¿Buenos días, como estuvo la noche?" Dijo maliciosamente mientras movía las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Shirou no lo entendió. "Dormí bien, gracias." El estómago de Shirou dio un ligero gruñido. Ahora que lo recordaba, él no había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior, poco antes de que Rin lo trajera aquí. Miró un poco avergonzado al posadero, rascándose la mejilla. "¿Sirven el desayuno? No comí nada desde el mediodía de ayer."

"Claro, chico, tenemos un comedor. Pero aun no cocinamos nada, el desayuno se sirve a las ocho y media, así que tendrás que esperar un rato, o bien, comer en otro lugar." El hombre habló.

Shirou reflexionó sobre qué hacer, podría ir a otro lugar para comer, pero eso dejaría a su diosa sola. No quería esperar más de una hora para desayunar, su estómago no lo dejará esperar tanto. Así que solo dejó una opción.

"¿Puedo usar la cocina? Se cocinar, puedo hacer algo para mí y mi compañera." Volvió a encender sus circuitos por si necesitaba usar de nuevo la hipnosis.

Nadie le negaría la oportunidad de cocinar.

Afortunadamente el posadero aceptó que cocinara. Pero los ingredientes que podría usar eran muy limitados, un poco de arroz, huevos, un poco de carne de cerdo y algunas naranjas.

Suficiente para él.

Media hora más tarde salió de la cocina con un par de bandejas, cada bandeja era idéntica, un desayuno clásico occidental, huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja. Y un poco de cocina oriental, arroz.

Pero la cocina de Shirou lo llevaba todo a otro nivel.

No es que Shirou fuera consciente de eso, para él, su cocina era completamente normal.

Subiendo las escaleras y llegando la habitación se las arregló para abrir la puerta y entró. Fue recibido por una diosa que se despertaba lentamente, muy lentamente.

"Oh, buenos días, Shirou." Ella saludó perezosamente. Toda su pereza se fue a quién sabe dónde cuando olió lo que traía Shirou. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Desayuno." Dijo como si hablara de una comida común, lo que era para él. "Hice uno para ti, come. No comes nada desde quién sabe cuándo." Dijo poniendo una bandeja en una parte plana de la cama. Mientras él se sentó al lado de ella y puso su propia bandeja sobre su regazo, usando un par de proyecciones rápidas, creó unos dos pares de cuchillos y tenedores, le dio un par para que ella coma, mientras él empezó a cavar en su comida.

Ella, dudosa, cortó un pedazo de tocino y se lo llevó a la boca.

Tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

Si antes creía que Shirou atraería diosas con su magia o apariencia, ahora creía que lo haría por su cocina.

No debe dejar, nunca, que ninguna diosa se acerque a Shirou. Solo ella debería recibir estas comidas.

Un sonrojo comenzó a crecer rápidamente a medida que aumentaba el ritmo en que comía.

Tardo unos segundos para darse cuenta de que la comida ya no llegaba a su boca y noto que su porción había acabado.

Miró intensamente su plato, como si la hubiera traicionado. Hasta que vio otra bandeja frente suyo, era Shirou que le ofrecía lo que quedaba de su comida. Una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le decía con la mirada que lo tomara.

Sin dudar, ella tomo la bandeja y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Unos cinco minutos después, con una Ereshkigal satisfecha. Ambos se prepararon para seguir con su viaje. Preguntaron al encargado de la posada hacia donde quedaba Orario, al parecer horario queda a unas horas a pie por el Sur, es decir, continuar por la misma dirección en la que vinieron. Salieron del pueblo y continuaron con su viaje. Había un silencio cómodo, a ambos le gustaba, Ereshkigal era solitaria por naturaleza, y Shirou no hablaba mucho, pero fue la diosa quien rompió el silencio.

"Hey, Shirou." Shirou hizo un sonido interrogativo para decirle que continuara. "Ayer, mencionaste a una chica llamada Rin, ¿Quién era?" Shirou vaciló un poco en su paso. Pero respondió.

"Rin era mi novia." Ahora fue el turno de ella para vacilar, un extraño sentimiento que no podía describir en el estómago. Mientras los ojos de Shirou tenían un brillo cariñoso. "Era muy orgullosa, tacaña, mandona, ruidosa, irritable, tenía la inclinación a arruinar todo en el momento más importante, pero también era muy inteligente y cariñosa cuando quería serlo." Mientras más hablaba, el agujero en su estómago crecía por alguna razón extraña, no le gustaba en absoluto. "Y fue la que me trajo aquí."

"¿Por qué?" Las palabras salieron sin que se diera cuenta.

"Tanto Rin como yo éramos conscientes de la…posibilidad de que me convirtiera en algo horrible. Rin intentó todo lo que pudo para evitarlo. Pudo evitarlo parcialmente, pero aun así yo seguía por el mismo camino. Así que me trajo aquí, para que no siguiera ese camino." Adquirió una expresión triste. Pero se fue rápidamente. "Pero aun así aprecio todo su esfuerzo, perforó en mi cabeza el sentido de la autoconservación." Dio una risa ligera. "Tenías que verme cuando era más joven, quería ayudar a la gente, incluso si me lastimaba en el proceso, Rin atravesó mi grueso cráneo para que entienda que valgo lo mismo que los demás, aunque lo atravesó con la sutileza de un rifle de francotirador de alto impacto."

Ella lo miró como si fuera un idiota. "¿Eres un idiota?" Preguntó

El, en cambio, se rió. "Tal vez." Dijo sonriéndole.

Después de verlo sonreír, la sensación en su estómago se fue como si nunca hubiera existido.

Y le sonrió a cambio. "Tal vez." Ella repitió.

Y continuaron su viaje a Orario.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí estoy, me disculpo por la tardanza de mas de dos semanas, voy al colegio, por lo que tuve muchos proyectos y exámenes, por eso no pude actualizar la historia mas rápido, pero en cambio me esforcé para hacer un capitulo mas largo, esta vez un poco mas de 4k.**

 **Como siempre, comenten, sigan o agreguen a favoritos si les gusto**

 **Me despido de nuevo.**

 **BlackMugetsu**


	3. Orario

**Holaa, aquí vuelvo con un capitulo después de mas de cinco meses sin subir nada, me costó mucho hacer este capitulo debido a un bloqueo, que no me permitia enlazar mis ideas como quería, lo cual me dejaba frustrado y decidía dejarlo para después, esto se repitió mucho, al punto donde tardé mas de cinco meses en subir algo. Pidiendo disculpas, les dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

"Por fin aquí." Dijo Ereshkigal con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Estás segura que es aquí?" Preguntó Shirou.

"¡Claro! Gran ciudad circular, listo. Torre desproporcionadamente alta, listo. Esto es definitivamente Orario, Shirou. ¡Vamos! Debes inscribirte en el Gremio, y así convertirte en un aventurero y ganar dinero para mantenernos." Ella dijo arrastrándolo. El contuvo un suspiro, agregando mentalmente a la avaricia en la lista de similitudes entre Rin y Ereshkigal.

Un par de minutos después llegaron a las murallas de la ciudad. Las murallas eran altas, gruesas y robustas, dignas de cualquier fortaleza. Las murallas eran perfectamente circulares, y toda su circunferencia se mediría en kilómetros.

Y toda esta muralla rodeaba la Ciudad Laberinto, Orario.

Y al entrar a Orario lo primero que verían seria la gran torre que se cierne sobre todas las otras

Babel.

Según la información que Shirou pudo obtener durante el corto viaje que tuvieron, la torre Babel se ubicaba exactamente sobre la Dungeon. Fue construida en ese lugar por los dioses para que los monstruos dentro de la Dungeon no escaparan. En los primeros pisos de la torre se encontraba el área comercial, en la cual los aventureros podrían comprar armas, armaduras, accesorios, etc. Y en los pisos superiores habitaban los dioses más importantes o prominentes de Orario.

Pasaron por las murallas y caminaron más adentro en la ciudad, era mediodía, por lo que las calles estaban muy concurridas, había gente de todo tipos de raza, humanos, elfos, medio-elfos, medio-gatos, enanos, y muchos otros, pudo identificar a algunos como aventureros, viendo algunos que llevaban armaduras y espadas, lanzas, cuchillos, espadas cortas, etc. Todas junto con sus historias almacenadas automáticamente en Unlimited Blade Works.

Al costado del camino vieron un pequeño cartel con un mapa de Orario, Orario tenía forma de círculo, que estaba dividido por calles anchas en ocho partes iguales. En la parte suroeste del mapa había una flecha que decía Usted está aquí, en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba Babel y la Dungeon, para llegar al Gremio debían llegar a la torre, y da ahí partir al noroeste, y el gremio se ubicaba más o menos a mitad de camino entre Babel y la muralla de la ciudad. En el camino hacia el norte se encontraban las tiendas de ropa.

Memorizando la simple ruta, Shirou le informó a diosa del camino y partieron juntos a inscribir a Shirou en el Gremio.

Shirou, mientras caminaban, aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar sobre una duda que tenía.

"Diosa, tan pronto como me registre en el gremio entraré a la Dungeon, quisiera preguntarte que harás mientras estoy ahí."

"Ah, mientras estés allí solo recorreré la ciudad, nunca recorrí una ciudad humana, estoy un poco curiosa, te esperaré al atardecer fuera de la Dungeon, no debería haber problema." Ella dijo agitando la mano perezosamente.

"Apresuremos el paso, entonces."

Poco después llegaron al gremio de aventureros, era un edificio hecho de piedra y ladrillos, con techo de tejas, aparentemente simétrico, adornado con algunas ventanas con decoraciones y algunas pancartas que colgaban verticalmente.

Entraron al mismo tiempo, el ambiente del gremio era agradable, en contraste con el exterior, el interior era de madera, con azulejos blancos y negros. Había algunos pares de sofás verdes con mesas de madera entre ellos, y una alargada mesa donde estaban algunos de lo que parecían ser empleados del gremio. Y algunas vitrinas parecidas a las de los bancos.

Fueron a la recepción y fueron atendidos por una mujer baja, aproximadamente de la altura de Saber, con el pelo rosa que le llegaba a los hombros, tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, parecía una persona muy animada.

"¡Buenos días! Bienvenidos al Gremio, mi nombre es Misha Flott, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" De hecho, era una persona muy animada.

"Hola, vengo a registrarme como aventurero, mi diosa y yo acabamos de llegar a la ciudad." Dijo Shirou cortésmente.

"¡Bien! ¡Muy bien!" Mientras hablaba ella fue debajo de su escritorio y saco un pequeño juego de papelas, unos diez más o menos, y se los pasó a Shirou, junto con un bolígrafo. "Solo tienes que completar los espacios con los datos que piden y entregármelos cuando termines. Puedes completarlo en las mesas de allí." Dijo apuntando a las mesas detrás de Shirou.

Shirou tomo los papeles y con un breve agradecimiento se retiró con su diosa a unas de las mesas, ella se sentó a su lado para poder ver los papeles.

Mientras que parecía que había mucho por completar, en realidad no era así, solo un par de hojas pedían algún tipo de información personal o del dios del que recibió la bendición, mientas que el resto era un contrato que hablaba de cosas mundanas como no intentar estafar al gremio a cosas más sombrías como que el gremio no se responsabilizaba de las muertes en la Dungeon etc.

Pudieron completar el formulario en unos diez minutos, después fueron con Misha a entregar los papeles.

Misha tomo los papeles y los leyó detenidamente.

Nombre: Shirou Emiya

Género: Hombre

Raza: Humano.

Altura: 185 cm.

Peso: 76 kg.

Dios: Ereshkigal.

"Creo que eso es todo, como no queremos que los novatos mueran en su primer viaje al interior de la Dungeon, el gremio proporciona un equipo de batalla inicial a los novatos, dependiendo de que arma prefieras. Lo pagarás gradualmente mientras ganes dinero en la Dungeon, así que asegúrate de no morir temprano, ¿ok?" Terminó con una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias, y no tengo intención de morir pronto, la diosa aquí al lado mío iría al inframundo solo para darme una bofetada y regañarme por morir si lo hago."

Misha le entregó otro papel, pero en este caso parecía más un cupón que un documento en sí.

"El gremio tiene una tienda en la torre Babel, puedes canjear esto por un equipo de novato, incluirá armadura básica, un arma básica del tipo que elijas, y una mochila." Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. "Ya que yo fui la que te registró, también seré tu asesora, Shirou-kun cualquier duda que tengas podrás decírmela a mí y te ayudaré en lo que pueda."

"Gracias, Misha-san, te consultaré alguna cosa cuando lo necesite."

"Buena suerte, novato-kun."

Media hora más tarde, Shirou iba bajando por las suaves escaleras que conducían a la Dungeon, todo el equipo costó 25.000 valis, una cantidad que sinceramente él no sabía si era mucha o poca. La mochila incluía un manual básico de lo que se podría encontrar en la Dungeon.

En fin, la armadura que llevaba Shirou, como armadura de espadachín, favorecía la protección de las extremidades, sus piernas estaban protegidas por dos placas atadas por correas que cubrían la tibia y las pantorrillas, no llevaba nada para los pies, mientras que los muslos eran protegidos por un par de placas que cubrían la parte frontal y exterior de sus muslos, en el torso eran un par de placas simples que protegían el pecho y la espalda. La armadura de los brazos era un poco más compleja, con placas más pequeñas y menos rígidas para las articulaciones del codo y las falanges de los dedos. Y por último una espada simple hecha de acero. Toda la armadura y la espada almacenada instantáneamente en Unlimited Blade Works.

La espada no era muy especial, tampoco decente, de hecho la espada era un poco inferior a las otras espadas comunes que el vio a lo largo de su corta vida.

Por eso, tan pronto como terminó de bajar las escaleras, miró a su alrededor para ver si había otro aventurero cera, al no ver a nadie, Shirou encendió sus circuitos mágicos y murmuró dos palabras que no había usado desde que llegó a este mundo.

"Trace, On" Sintiendo la calidez familiar de sus circuitos mágicos Shirou se sumergió dentro de la estructura del arma, llenando los espacios dentro de su estructura con prana, reforzándola.

Pero fue más allá, buscó más agujeros dentro de los agujeros en la composición de la espada y los volvió a llenar con prana.

Ésta fue una de las especialidades de Shirou Emiya, Refuerzo, esta magia, como dice su nombre, refuerza la estructura de un objeto, sino también refuerza la existencia del mismo, es decir, si refuerza la comida, la comida será más deliciosa, si refuerza una bombilla, la bombilla brillará más.

Y si refuerza una espada, cortará más. Y tendrás básicamente una navaja de afeitar de noventa centímetros

Después de presenciar el cuerpo de Kuzuki-sensei reforzado por Caster, quien podía ponerse a la par de un Servant con el refuerzo corporal, Shirou intentó perfeccionar su magia de refuerzo, para llegar al mismo nivel o superar a Caster.

No solo logró alcanzarla, sino también superarla. Si Caster podía reforzar algo a tal nivel, ¿Por qué Shirou no podría si era una de sus especialidades?

Además, Medea murió joven, poco más de treinta. Y ella no pasó dos tercios de su vida mejorando simplemente su magia de refuerzo. Y eso fue lo que motivó a Shirou a mejorar en una de las ramas de la magia más básicas pero a la vez infravaloradas.

De hecho, conoció a cierta Enforcer de pelo magenta que era muy hábil con el refuerzo a base de runas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar que sus pensamientos divaguen, Shirou avanzó por el amplio camino del primer piso.

Unos metros después se encontraron con sus primeros monstruos, eran cinco Goblins, el monstruo más débil de la Dungeon, tenía piel verde con pelaje marrón que iba desde abajo hasta la mitad del torso, un cráneo alargado con tres cuernos.

Se preparó, flexionó sus piernas mientras se preparaba para moverse en cualquier dirección y contraatacar.

Pero los Goblins no se movieron. Ni siquiera lo detectaron. La vista de Shirou era muy aguda, capaz de discernir objetivos desde kilómetros, así que era probable que ellos aún no pudieran verlo. A una distancia de aproximadamente treinta metros.

Así que Shirou cargó, cuando entró en el rango de los diez metros, los Goblins reaccionaron, preparándose, a primera vista, lo más mortal que tendrían son sus garras y el cuerno del medio, que es más grande que los otros dos.

Los Goblins corrieron hacia el levantando sus brazos y extendiendo sus garras. El primero vino a él, intentando llegar atacar a la entrepierna, uno de los lugares donde la armadura no protegía, Shirou esquivó dando un paso a la izquierda y cortando rápidamente el brazo mal extendido, la hoja, como esperaba, atravesó la carne y el hueso como si no hubiera nada. Aprovechando el shock de perder un brazo, rápidamente lo decapitó con una rebanada limpia. Uno.

Dando un salto rápido hacia la derecha, esquivó a otro Goblin que buscaba su cabeza y lo apuñaló en el costado, el Goblin ya no se movió. Ya van dos.

Bloqueó con su espada un cuerno que iba dirigido a su abdomen, empujó, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, y lo apuñaló en el pecho. Con ese van tres.

Los otros dos vinieron a la vez, intentando empalarlo con sus cuernos en una maniobra de pinza, Shirou reforzó ligeramente sus piernas, y saltó por encima de los dos haciendo que ambos choquen, aprovechando la gravedad, sostuvo su espada en un agarre inverso y empaló a uno mientras caía. Cuatro.

El último murió solo, fue corneado por el otro cuando chocaron cabezas. Una forma patética de morir. Sacudió su espada para quitar la sangre que se había quedado.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que venían en el libro, abrió los pechos de los Goblins para sacar unos pequeños cristales morados, tenían solo el tamaño de una falange de dedo.

Después de la corta batalla (¿masacre?) Shirou se aventuró más profundo en la Dungeon, encontrándose con algunos Kobolds y otros Goblins. Después de atravesar todo el primer piso, bajó al segundo, y al tercero, y al cuarto, hasta llegar al quinto, donde las paredes se estrecharon y adquirieron un color diferente. Y finalmente al sexto, según el manual del aventurero, lo llamó así como una broma, a partir de este piso aparecerían nuevos monstruos, y la tasa de aparición es más rápida.

Caminando sin prisa avanzaba por el sexto piso, hasta que se encontró con lo que se podía llamar una rana ciclope, una rana ciclope muy grande.

Solo sus instintos refinados por la experiencia pudieron salvarlo de una experiencia asquerosa.

La rana, repentinamente lo atacó, disparando su lengua a altas velocidades. Buscando golpearlo.

Saltando rápidamente hacia un costado, Shirou pensó que hacer. Esta rana atacaba a distancia, usando su lengua para golpear y a la vez usando la adhesión de su lengua para arrastrar a su presa y comerla.

Como una rana normal. Punto.

Tomando una decisión, Shirou proyecto rápidamente un arco, un arco negro azabache, totalmente opaco, que parecía absorber la luz. Estaba hecho de materiales que aún eran desconocidos por el hombre, pero Shirou pudo saberlo al ser almacenado en su Reality Marble, era producto de una mezcla entre la fibra de carbono, una especie de vidrio metálico, y el Kevlar, mientras que la cuerda era más un hilo de metal experimental, hecho de materiales que incluso los creadores aun no nombraron. Sosteniendo el arco con la mano izquierda, utilizo otra magia, Alteración, para modificar la espada en la otra mano, retorciéndola para que se pareciera más a una broca aerodinámica. Puso la flecha en su arco y tiró mientras reforzaba su cuerpo.

Y soltó.

La rana ni siquiera pudo ver la flecha.

Viajando a una velocidad Mach 3, unos 3.670 km/h. La flecha atravesó el ojo de la rana y salió por el otro lado, y se estrelló en el suelo, causando una pequeña explosión. La espada, tan mediocre como era, incluso siendo reforzada, no pudo soportar el impacto, desintegrándose junto con la explosión.

Frunció el ceño.

Al especializarse en espadas, proyectar cualquier cosa que no sea una espada o un arma de hoja, como escudos, arcos, martillos, palas, incluso ropa u armadura, costaría alrededor del triple de prana que al proyectar una espada, y además serian copias degradadas, con la reducción de un rango. Y gaia estaría constantemente intentando eliminar sus copias, al considerarlas una anormalidad, así que si quería mantener sus copias más tiempo tenía que suministrarlas activamente con prana, para contrarrestar al efecto de gaia.

Pero este arco no era así.

Costó mucho menos prana, y no sentía que gaia intentara deshacer su proyección. Y lo más importante…

Era una copia perfecta.

Sacar una conclusión fue fácil, como la era de los dioses aun no acabó, gaia tenía poca o ninguna presencia o autoridad sobre el mundo. Evitando que sus copias se deshagan.

Ordenando mentalmente al arco que desapareciera, se dispersó en partículas de prana. Y proyectó una copia de la espada que se había roto.

Más tarde experimentaría sobre esto.

* * *

Ereshkigal estaba muy contenta, después de despedirse de Shirou fuera de la torres, ella partió hacia una dirección al azar, decidió por la Calle Principal Norte, mientras caminaba recibía miradas de los que pasaban, sean humanos, semi-humanos, o aventureros. Subiéndose la capucha de su capa, cruzó las calles con todo el valor y la confianza que pudo reunir. Dado que ella nunca salió del inframundo, nunca tuvo que lidiar con las personas, a excepción de las almas, por supuesto, por lo que recibir miradas de toda la gente la avergonzaba un poco.

Aun así, eso no fue suficiente para evitar que se alegrara, después de años, décadas, siglos en el inframundo, ella empezaba a aburrirse, a menudo escuchaba de Hades sobre los humanos, que a diferencia de ellos, los dioses, los humanos siempre cambiaban, lo que para los dioses era, en resumen, entretenimiento casi ilimitado.

Esa fue una de las razones que la impulsaron a salir del inframundo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ser capaz de salir del aburrimiento nacido del trabajo monótono.

Mientras caminaba, miró a ambos lados, había muchas tiendas de ropa, desde ropas comunes para usar en casa hasta vestidos muy elaborados para llevar en galas de clase muy alta.

Pero una vitrina en particular le llamó la atención.

* * *

 **¡WUOOOOO!**

Y ahí fue otro.

El monstruo que acaba de asesinar era un Silverback, un monstruo que se genera a partir del piso 11. Se parecían mucho a los gorilas, pero eran blancos, tenían pelo largo y ojos rojos.

Pelear contra un Silverback no era tan difícil, eran fuertes, muy fuertes, pero carecían de velocidad y sus movimientos eran salvajes y repetitivos. Por lo que era fácil predecir sus ataques y evadirlos, solo se necesita una agilidad decente para llegar a sus cuellos y darles un buen tajo.

Sinceramente, Shirou no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en la Dungeon, cuando peleabas, un segundo puede parecer una eternidad o una eternidad puede parecer un segundo. Lo único que sabía era que la riñonera que llevaba ya pesaba demasiado.

La riñonera era parte del equipo de novato proporcionado por el gremio, venia dentro de la mochila. Tenía unos conjuros que hacían que pueda almacenar más contenido del que permitía el tamaño de la riñonera, aunque eso no descartaba el peso, por lo que mientras más se llenaba, más pesaba y te hacía sentir que cargabas con una mochila de montaña en lugar de una pequeña riñonera.

Decidiendo volver antes de que su diosa se enfurezca, Shirou dio media vuelta para volver de donde vino, pero una de las cualidades de los pisos inferiores entro en efecto.

La generación rápida de monstruos.

Saliendo de las paredes rocosas eran más de esos monstruos que parecen hormigas cuyo nombre no se molestó en recordar.

Primero una, después dos, dos se convirtieron en cuatro, las cuatro se multiplicaron a doce, y salieron otras tres más.

Quince hormigas.

La espada que le dio el gremio no serviría, ni siquiera una reforzada al extremo.

Necesitaba algo que las matara a todas rápidamente.

Que no tengan la capacidad de reaccionar.

Un dúo de armas vino a su mente.

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y accedió a la información necesaria almacenada en Unlimited Blade Works.

"Trace…On"

Durante su estadía en Londres, Shirou aprendió sobre la "fama" de su padre entre los magos.

Emiya Kiritsugu era un asesino, uno efectivo, según lo que escuchó. Decían que cuando era contratado, emplearía todos los medios necesarios para eliminar a su objetivo, incluso si había inocentes en el camino.

Aprender eso fue un pequeño shock, pero rápidamente lo descartó.

Para Shirou, Kiritsugu era un héroe, lo que el aspiraba a ser. Lo que dijeran los otros magos no le importaba, Emiya Kiritsugu era un héroe.

Así que se propuso a investigar sobre él, y halló algo interesante sobre él, sobre su estilo de trabajo. El Asesino de Magos utilizaba armas modernas, pistolas, fusiles, subfusiles, rifles de francotirador, bombas C4, granadas, etc.

Entonces se propuso honrar el nombre de Emiya, se propuso a utilizar armas modernas en combinación con sus espadas, pero él no era muy bueno que se diga con las armas de fuego, practicaba una y otra vez, pero su precisión nunca mejoraba. Pidió ayuda y consejos a muchos miembros de la torre del reloj, algunos lo ignoraron, otros no tenían ninguna idea, otros se negaron. Después de pensar mucho, aprovechó una cualidad que tenía desde pequeño.

El concepto de "espada".

Él tiene una técnica magistral con el tiro con arco porque las puntas son afiladas y pueden considerarse pequeñas espadas, puede usar un cuchillo de cocina como si lo hiciera toda su vida porque abarcaba el concepto de espada al ser un arma de corte, al igual que las lanzas.

Y así se le ocurrió agregar el concepto de "espada" a un arma de fuego. Si el arma también tenía el concepto de "espada" él podría usarla con facilidad. ¿Pero cómo?

La respuesta era fácil. Añadiendo una espada a un arma de fuego.

Y asi nacieron Kanshou y Bakuya, Pistolas Edition.

Usando alteración logro convertir a Kanshou y Bakuya en dos pistolas grandes, casi del tamaño de una escopeta con el cañón recortado. Con una versión reducida de las hojas características de ambas espadas ubicadas debajo del cañón del arma y utilizando un mecanismo simple hecho con hechizos proporcionados por Rin, que convierten el prana de Shirou con afinidad de "espada" en lo más cercano a una espada, el "acero", siendo este "acero" balas de alto calibre capaces de hacer explotar la cabeza de un ser humano con un tiro, y un mecanismo implementado por él, accediendo a las memorias de Saber almacenadas en Caliburn y Excalibur para aprender Prana Burst, o estallido de prana, e impulsar las balas a una velocidad mayor a la de su arco.

También se debe tener en cuenta de que las balas cuestan poco prana, puede disparar un par de centenares antes de desmayarse por agotamiento.

En el momento en que fueron creadas instantáneamente fueron almacenadas a Unlimited Blade Works.

Empuñando las armas que acaba de proyectar, disparó la primera bala con la pistola negra en su mano izquierda a la cabeza de la hormiga que estaba más cerca de él con un sonoro **¡Bang!** La bala atravesó su exoesqueleto fácilmente, efectivamente haciendo explotar su cabeza. Cortó la cabeza de la siguiente que se abalanzó hacia él con la hoja de la pistola blanca.

El resto fue un destrozo, esquivando las grandes pinzas de sus mandíbulas, incluso legando a saltar sobre la cabeza de una redujo a todas las hormigas en menos de un minuto.

Ordenó mentalmente que se fueran y el prana que componía a las armas se disipó silenciosamente en el aire

Siguiendo su camino a la superficie, se tomó un momento para pensar en sus armas. Ser transportado a otro mundo aumentó en gran cantidad la efectividad de las balas, en su mundo anterior, incluso mientras estaban en el aire, las balas estaban siendo negadas por Gaia, por lo que su efectividad fue reducida, pero aun podían atravesar y hacer explotar el cráneo de una persona fácilmente.

Pero no una hormiga cuyo exoesqueleto podía hacer rebotar espadas decentemente afiladas con facilidad y salir sin ningún rasguño. Podrían atravesarlo, pero la explosión no sería lo suficientemente fuerte y al final se contendría por el propio exoesqueleto.

El hecho de la explosión hubiera des otra prueba de que sus proyecciones no están deterioradas con respecto a su mundo anterior.

Los Broken Phantasm en este mundo de verdad estarán "rotos".

* * *

El camino de regreso a la superficie no fue muy complicado, aunque se retrasó debido a que tenía que evitar exponer sus habilidades a los otros aventureros con los que se cruzaba.

En su costado tenía su riñonera, aunque no estaba llena, empezaba a pesar un poco más de lo que Shirou consideraría cómodo.

Su estilo de pelea, el mismo que el de Archer, se basaba en dejar aperturas falsas en su postura, por lo que sería fácil de predecir de dónde venían los ataques, pero para interceptar cualquier ataque y responder con un contador, él debía ser ágil y rápido, y el peso de dicha riñonera estaba obstruyendo las cualidades previamente mencionadas, y cualquier obstrucción tenía la potencialidad de ser peligrosa e incluso fatal.

Que no se malinterprete, podía simplemente usar algún arma de media a larga distancia para eliminar los enemigos que se pongan en su camino sin moverse demasiado, pero debido a que quería apostar a un enfoque de perfil bajo, no quería mostrar más de lo que un aventurero novato y familiarizado moderadamente con una espada debería saber.

Saliendo de la mazmorra, pudo apreciar la luz naranja que cubría todo el lugar, exceptuando por algunas sombras aquí y allá.

"Shirou!" Escuchó un grito, proviniendo de atrás, era Ereshkigal en toda su gloria viniendo hacia él llevando su cara de Tohsaka Rin habitual junto con su habitual conjunto de suéter rojo con falda negra.

Espera.

"¿Mi diosa?"

"¿Si, Shirou?". Preguntó cuando llego a donde estaba.

"¿De dónde conseguiste esa ropa?".

"Oh, ¿esta?, la conseguí en una tienda de la Calle Principal Norte. Me gustó mucho cuando la vi, entonces se lo pedí al encargado y me la dio después de decirle que era una diosa." Dio una vuelta completa, haciendo que la falda se levante ligeramente. "Dime, cómo me veo?"

"Te ves muy linda. Pero ese no es el punto. No puedes ir simplemente a una tienda a exigir cosas, debes pagar por ellas." El la reprendió, y su expresión cambio a una que parecía a un cachorro pateado. Al verla así su expresión se suavizó un poco. "Pero no tiene sentido lamentar eso ahora, estuve casi medio día allí abajo y estoy empezando a tener hambre. Vayamos a cambiar estas piedras mágicas por dinero, comamos algo y preocupémonos por pagar esa ropa otro día, bien?"

Ella asintió con entusiasmo y ambos se marcharon hacia la Calle Principal Noroeste, hacia el gremio, después de cambiar las piedras por varias decenas de miles de valis, volvieron al centro hacia Babel y de ahí ambos partieron hacia el oeste. De acuerdo al mapa que vieron cuando entraron a la ciudad, había una taberna medianamente popular a la que iban a menudo aventureros después de un largo día en la mazmorra y a veces incluso dioses con los miembros de su familia visitaban ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron un edificio de dos pisos, hecho de piedra con algunas ventanas de madera, y cerca de la puerta un cartel con 'Hostess of Fertility' escrito en el. Shirou dejó de admirar el edificio a favor de comer algo, se sentía hambriento, lo último que comió fueron unos trozos de carne que obtuvo de un jabalí que había cazado en su camino a Orario.

Al acercarse a la puerta vieron que el interior, a pesar de ser elegante en cierto sentido, también tenía el ambiente de bar, ideal para que los clientes no se sientan presionados por la atmósfera, pero tampoco para que sean demasiado bulliciosos. En cuanto al personal, todas eran mujeres, una mujer en sus cuarenta años atendiendo en la barra, unas chicas gato cocinando la comida para los clientes, y algunas trabajando como camareras y sirviendo a los clientes sentados en las mesas.

Cruzaron la puerta y decidieron sentarse en la barra, donde fueron atendidos por la mujer mayor.

"Buenas tardes, no os he visto antes, deben ser nuevos por aquí, soy Mia Grand, dueña de Hostess of Fertility, a quien tengo el placer de servir?" Saludó con una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes a ti también, soy Shirou Emiya, ella es mi diosa Ereshkigal-" Señaló a la diosa al lado suyo "-somos nuevos en Orario, me registré como aventurero esta mañana, vengo de mi primera expedición a la Dungeon."

"Como dijo Shirou, mi nombre es Ereshkigal, un placer conocerla, Mia-san." Su saludo fue como se esperaba de un gobernante del inframundo.

Después de las presentaciones ambos ordenaron lo que querían, Shirou pidió un espagueti, mientras que Ereshkigal pidió un filete junto con una ensalada. Él estaba a mitad de su plato cuando escucho pasos, a juzgar por la cantidad de pisadas, diría que era de un grupo de ocho a diez personas.

"Hombre, hoy fue un gran día, pude liberarme de mucho estrés con esas bestias de la mazmorra" La voz sonaba masculina.

"Hah! Tenías que ver como acabé con ese Hobgoblin, no pudo ponerme ninguna mano encima."

"Aiz-taaan–erk!" Se escuchó una voz femenina seguida de un golpe y una exclamación de dolor.

Shirou observó mientras que los aventureros entraban al bar, a un sector especial en la esquina, al parecer era un sector reservado para ellos.

"Wow hombre, mira esas bellezas, tal vez deba preguntar a alguna para salir"

"Relaja tus caballos, mira esa insignia, están fuera de tu alcance."

"Geh."

Los demás clientes del bar empezaron a acercar sus cabezas y susurrar entre ellos, con la intención de que no los escucharan. Tampoco es que hicieran un trabajo muy bueno.

"O-oye, no es aquella rubia Aiz Wallenstein?"

"¿La Princesa de la Espada? ¿Donde?"

Shirou observó al grupo que ya se había sentado, iban encabezados por una mujer de pelo naranja que tenía un pequeño bulto en la cabeza, y un niño rubio que no parecía tener más de 10 años. Los seguían los demás miembros, entre ellos un tipo alto de pelo plateado y orejas de lobo, una elfa de pelo verde, un enano, una joven rubia, y un par de chicas con la piel morena.

Al parecer todos miraban a la rubia.

Shirou dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada interrogante a Mia.

"¿Quiénes son, te preguntas? Son los miembros de la familia Loki, son los miembros de mayor nivel y rango, vienen aquí a menudo después de cada exploración a la Dungeon. Debido a que alcanzaron pisos profundos, se los considera modelos a seguir entre los aventureros novatos, pese a que algunos de ellos todavía son jóvenes."

El grupo que ya había terminado de sentarse pronto comenzó a hablar, Shirou tuvo que usar Refuerzo en sus oídos para poder escuchar. Era solo una charla sobre su día en la mazmorra, y sobre una expedición a gran escala que harían la próxima semana, para llegar a pisos más profundos dentro de la Dungeon.

El resto de la conversación era totalmente sin importancia para él, algunos quejándose de que necesitaban armadura nueva, otros presumiendo sus habilidades, y la chica con el pelo naranja que seguía tratando de abrazar a la rubia.

Shirou esperaba que sea solo abrazar.

"Por desgracia, nos estamos quedando cortos de personas para esta expedición, nosotros solos no seremos suficientes, y algunos de los que confiábamos para estas cosas o están de descanso, o están heridos por alguna aventura reciente. Necesitamos más gente para esta exploración, pero no podemos recoger a cualquier persona, los novatos solo serían una carga o directamente morirían, y los veteranos a veces son muy arrogantes y no quieren participar por el simple hecho de no querer compartir. Necesitamos ideas. ¿Alguien?"

Oh. Eso llamó la atención de Shirou. Cualquier evento a gran escala precisa de mucha gente, si fueran pocos, el peso de todo los abrumaría y finalmente terminarían ahogándose de la carga de trabajo.

Lo mismo sucedía aquí, pero de manera ligeramente diferente, en este caso, no puede ser cualquier persona, solo la gente capaz seria idónea para este trabajo, y no estamos hablando solo de organizar una fiesta o una reunión.

Era una incursión a una Dungeon. Las personas que no eran aptas podían morir, asi fue la naturaleza, no importa en qué mundo estés, los fuertes se adaptan y sobreviven, y los débiles son incapaces de adaptarse y mueren.

Pero en algunos casos aparecen algunas excepciones a esta regla. Héroes. Los héroes frenaban su propia marcha para recoger y ayudar a los débiles a levantarse. Eran el punto de apoyo de sus seguidores, amigos, y personas cercanas. Capaces de inspirar valentía y coraje solo con su presencia.

Era ese tipo de persona lo que Shirou aspiró a ser desde que tenía memoria. Quería salvar a las personas e inspirarles confianza con sus actos heroicos. Por eso no debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Iría con ellos, los ayudaría, y salvaría a los que pudiera en el camino.

"Estás pensando ir."

La voz sacó a Shirou de su monólogo y giró la cabeza para mirar a Ereshkigal, que a su vez lo estaba mirando.

"¿Qué?"

"Estabas pensando seriamente en ir." No era una pregunta.

Shirou sabía que era un pésimo mentiroso, asi que lanzo un suspiro mientras dejaba caer los hombros.

"Si."

Ereshkigal soltó un suspiro, muy similar a los que daba Rin cuando se daba cuenta de que Shirou decidió algo tonto y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"No puedo impedir que vayas, pero recuerda tu posición actual."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Piénsalo, lo que ellos quieren es ir a pisos profundos, y acaban de decir que los novatos, como tú, solo serían una carga, no te dejarían ir. Lo más probable es que busquen incapacitarte solo para que no corras directo a tu muerte."

Eso logro frenar a Shirou, de nuevo, casi fue de cabeza a entrometerse en los asuntos de otros sin pensar cómo hacerlo, o cuáles serían las consecuencias. Por lo general, Rin era la que lo detenía de hacer tales estupideces, pero como ahora Rin no estaba, Shirou estuvo a punto de volver a hacerlo. Pero eso tampoco que Shirou se rendiría fácilmente.

"¡Pero yo no soy un novato! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme de los monstruos de la Dungeon! ¡Y además-!"

"¿Qué nivel eres?"

Shirou se congeló.

"¿Eh?"

"Me has escuchado, te pregunté cuál era tu nivel."

Dudó un poco antes de responder

"…Soy nivel uno."

"¿Cual crees que es el nivel de aquellas personas?"

"Ehm… ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?"

Ereshkigal giró sobre su taburete para mirar de frente a Shirou.

"Correcto, alrededor de nivel cinco y nivel seis. Ellos también son veteranos. Por lo que escuché, las personas tardan alrededor de un año en subir solo al nivel dos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú, de nivel uno, será aceptado en un grupo lleno de veteranos de nivel cinco y seis? Para ellos tu eres solo un novato, debido a tu nivel."

"Pero-"

"Aún no termino, además de simplemente experiencia de combate y habilidad, ellos te superan en poder en bruto."

Shirou dejo de pensar en excusas y prestó total atención a lo que decía.

"El requisito para subir de nivel es que por lo menos, y repito, por lo menos, tengas una de tus estadísticas en rango D, y hayas hecho algo digno del reconocimiento de los dioses, como derrotar a un enemigo extremadamente fuerte o cosas así."

En ese momento, Shirou se dio cuenta.

"E-Entonces…"

"Sí. Ellos por lo menos, debieron haber hecho eso cuatro a cinco veces. Y con respecto a la relación entre las estadísticas, un aventurero de nivel dos con todas sus estadísticas en I, por lo menos tiene estadísticas de rango S de un nivel uno."

Shirou por fin logró comprender la magnitud de la situación, si un equipo de al menos 15 veteranos con niveles de entre cuatro y seis necesitaba ayuda, entonces los pisos profundos de la Dungeon eran verdaderamente peligrosos, a un punto en el que los veteranos no consideraban seguro aventurarse sin apoyo extra.

Pero aun asi, él quería ir. Quería asegurar tantas vidas como sean posibles. Sin poner su vida en peligro, claro está.

Esos días ya pasaron… en su mayoría.

"Incluso si dices eso, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados."

Ella suspiró y volvió a su comida, que ya se estaba enfriando, y mostró una sonrisa ligeramente pícara.

"Como dije antes, no te detendré, pero eso no significa que ellos no lo harán. Si quieres incluirte, hazlo, solo no dejes que te descubran."

Una sonrisa creció rápidamente en el rostro de Shirou.

* * *

Pasó una semana, y ambos se habían mudado a un apartamento, cuya cuota mensual era de 100,000 valis, que podían ser pagados solo con una semana o menos de trabajo, el resto era ganancia, que era usada para su comida, ropa, y cosas varias.

El apartamento tenía dos habitaciones con un baño cada una, un corredor que conectaba a las habitaciones con la sala y una cocina decentemente equipada que estaba conectada a la sala de estar, los vecinos eran amables y los recibieron amigablemente, y los muebles eran cómodos.

El apartamento estaba ubicado en un edificio de cinco pisos al borde de la Calle Principal Oeste. Desde ahí, debía pasar por Hostess of Fertility para llegar a la Dungeon.

Y por lo que oyó cuando estaba en el bar, la expedición a la Dungeon se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

Shirou esperaba estar preparado para lo que estaba por venir

* * *

 **Bien! Este fue el capitulo 3, díganme que tal les pareció y que puedo hacer para mejorarlo.**

 **Quiero saber cual es su opinion respecto a la escala de poder que hay entre los niveles, y para despejar cualquier duda, Shirou no sera débil, ni mucho menos, de hecho será muy fuerte. Asi que no apunten sus antorchas hacia mi.**

 **Además, necesito ideas para el Alias de Shirou, el que mas me guste será el que utilizaré y daré los créditos a la persona que me de la idea al final del capitulo (en esta "sección")**

 **Y me vuelvo a despedir.**

 **Atentamente**

 **BlackMugetsu**


End file.
